Know
by Fang-delight
Summary: It sucks knowing that your girlfriend doesn't want anything to do with you. And the guy that supposed to be comforting you, isn't comforting at all. Instead he's confessing his undying love for your girlfriend.


Author's notes: This is my first TMNT fic, and I love the ninja turtles a lot!

Though I'm not so crazy about the new show, it just can't replace the 2003 one. But I will admit I'm really liking the DonxApril moments in the show. And I know I'm going to be sad when Casey shows up.

I've noticed that most of the stories usually have Don confessing his love to April and Casey never knows about it. So I thought, why not have Casey know about the love Don's has.

So I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

He growled walking inside the lair he couldn't understand what the big deal was anyway. So he missed they're one month anniversary. _Big deal. _Wasn't his fault that a couple of muggers were trying beat the crap out of some kid. And it's his _fault _for trying to help the poor guy out. He beat the muggers easily, but he had to admit, he wasn't built as he used to be. One mugger was able to hit him hard in the gut leaving a mark, while the other had a knife, cutting little slices at his arms. He's been through worse, though the feeling was pretty painful. He expected to go his girl's house for a little sympathy, and maybe some help cleaning up. But no! April went crazy, lecturing him on how he spends more time fighting criminals than with her! _C'mon! The guy's practically saving billions of lives for doing what he does! Yet she's pissed at him for missing one lousy dinner. Give it a break…_

He went to the sewers waiting at the guy's layer, hoping Raph would be there and they could wrestle for a while than go out sneaking some beers, watch the game, and complain about women. _Yeah that sounds like fun._

As soon as he got there he didn't get the hot headed temper red mask turtle, instead he got the quiet smart purple mask turtle that was busy working on an experiment, _as usual. _

He didn't turn around to know that Casey was there. Instead the turtle kept working on whatever he was doing, speaking solemnly. "Raph's not here. He went out with a run with Leo." He said quietly,

"Oh," Casey muttered glumly, awkwardly pushing some strands of hair from his face. "And Mikey"?

"Out to get pizza." His voice sounded authorizes and annoyed, Casey never had an actually real decent conversation with this turtle. Not understanding anything that came out of his mouth, he decided it was better off not bothering to try. "Then I'll come back later."

He was about to leave when Don's voice startle him, "April was here." He spoke solemnly with a little hint of anger in his voice. That hint of anger made Casey stop in his tracks to turn around to stare at the turtle, to see Don staring back at him. His face shown no emotion, but Casey wasn't a complete idiot he knew what was beneath that ninja exterior. "Was she now?" He answered,

Don's eyes tighten than gently slighter getting up from his desk walking towards Casey he kept his distance though, which didn't go unnoticed. "She was upset."

As he spoke the words his voice shown no emotion, Casey knew something was up. "Oh," he answered.

Don smirked, "I don't like it when April's upset."

The wheels were slowly turning inside Casey's head as he observed Don's words, his face, and his voice. Was Don mad at him? Sure he did have more a connection with April than the other brothers did? He knew that. He just didn't expect something like _this _would occur with them. "Do you now?" Was the best he could come with.

Don's smirk turn into a frown, it made Casey nervous, he rarely seen Don upset he usually was a nice and calm. But this Don was…kind of scaring him. "Let me explain something to you Casey." He said slowly making his words sound menacing, "I don't care if your Raph's friend or not. You have no idea what she's means to me-my brothers and I. She was here before you arrived she cared and helped us more than you have. And so far I've sat here for the last hours wiping away the tears she had."

"She was cryin'?" That worried him he never intended to make April cry.

"Yes," Don said sternly, "you can't really blame her, when she's was up all night calling me every second just to make sure you were okay."

"She was worried about me?" He didn't know that.

"Yeah because abruptly you're gone at 9:30 late at night then you don't come back till ten in the morning. And you promised you would take the night off and spend time with her."

_Yeah, he did promise her that._

"So when you didn't arrive to dinner, she got worried, which led to her calling me and asking me to look for you."

That was a surprised, "did you?"

"I was close but then I starting thinking. If I were Casey, I would spend about five minutes thinking of what to get April for our anniversary till I start to wonder my mind around beer, hockey, and fighting dragon's. So I told her not to worry and you would be home soon."

Well…that was convenient at least, "Thanks." He answered back,

"I didn't do it for you." Don growled,

His growled snap Casey to Don's full attention. Don's stare was meaningful and slightly tick off but was trying to hide it. It didn't make sense to Casey at all.

"Okay a enough with this," Casey muttered, he walked to the couch seating himself down, patting the cushion beside him but Don made no move towards him. Casey sighed, "Alright what up Don? You've actin' weirder than usual?"

Don let out a humorless laugh, "Me acting weird? Please! I'm fine, really! I'm super! I'm great just having to clean up the mess that some idiot happen to make by hurting my best friend!" Don fake laugh again.

"Look Don I get you've tryin' to help April out. But what I got with her ain't you've business, I've got"-

"What you got!" Don shouted, at this point both boys could tell that Don who was usually the calm one was at his breaking point. Don shook with rage, raising his hands over his head, he was tired of his charade he was going to tell, even though how much Casey wanted to he couldn't stop him.

"You don't know what you've got Casey!" Don shouted, "You don't know how much April worries about you! About us! It kills her every time we go out and do dangerous things! That's why she's trying to learn from Master Splinter, so she could be with us and make sure we're okay!"

_Okay he didn't know that._

"You don't know that she's afraid of fire! Ever since her house burned down, she's gets scared every time she's near it and she usually needs someone to hold her afterwards!"

_Well that explains why she snuggles a lot._

"You don't know that lilies are her favorite flowers because they remind her of her grandmother!"

_How was he supposed to know that? She never complains when he gets her roses! Every girl likes roses, right?_

"You don't know that when she stressed out about something she'll run to the farthest place she can find and sit there for hours, till she needs someone to hold her! And when she can't find anyone nearby she'll run in my lab and into my arms! Because she can't find you!"

_Now he's just being mean._

"You don't know Casey! You just don't know! She likes alternate music because it helps her concentrate more! She hates black coffee! She prefers to watch comedies over action movies because they remind her of the bad stuff that happen to us! Her favorite book is _Pride and Prejudiced_! She smiles a lot more when her hair is down! She misses her sister ever since she died, when she thinks about it she'll cry and want you to hold her than take her out for pizza to make her feel better! All this Casey is stuff you don't know! And you probably never will! Because you can't understand how important she is! You don't know want you've got! Because if I had even the slightest of what you have! I would treasure it! Every single morning, I would tell April that she's beautiful because she doesn't think she is! And it pains me to see, she can't understand how beautiful she really is! And especially I would tell her every day that I love her…because someone needs to tell her!"

Don finally stopped breathing heavily.

They both sat there staring at each other, while Don tried to calm his breathing, he was less shaky but part of him still hold an aftershock of the confession he just shouted. Casey silently lean forward moves his hands over his face, massaging his temples. He took a loud deep breath, staring up at Don finally. Silently Casey pats the seat beside him.

Don hesitates a little than moves slowly to sit next to him. Casey leans forward again rubbing his head, deciding to break the silence. "I didn't know half of the stuff you've said." He grunted quietly,

Don answered back quietly still a little shaken, "You've be surprised on how much I know."

Casey's grunts quietly nodding, "You've really do love her don't ya?"

Don didn't answer right away, trying to come of what game Casey was trying to play. When his brain couldn't come up with any he decided to tell the truth. "More than anything."

"Well…I don't know what to do, really." Casey admitted sheepishly,

Don took a deep sigh, "Just make her happy."

"What?" This surprised Casey, he's been called many things, been told to do a whole bunch of crap! But when a guy tells you to make the girl he loves happy, then he's got to be smoking something.

Don sighed again, not bothering to meet Casey's confused gaze. "You're human…I'm not. You can give her a life…I _can't_." His words sounded to break apart once he said the last words, still he continued "If she wants to get marry. Then throw her a big ceremony. If she wants kids, find a way for her to have kids. If she wants a divorce, get her the best lawyers in town."

"Raphael." Casey teased,

Don chuckled, "Yeah Raphael."

They stayed quiet for another minute, letting the silence settle in till it became unbearable, "So…you want me to give her all that stuff?"

Don turned to look at Casey dead in the eye speaking professionally which Casey hated and Don knew that. "I want you to give her all that. Not for you or me, but for her. Because April's a wonderful person and she _deserves_ that."

Casey nodded agreeing, "So…you want me to go make up with her, right now?"

"Yes!" Don shouted frustratingly

Casey nodded waving his hand at Don while getting off the couch. "Alright, alright cool yourself down."

Without saying anything else, Don let out another sigh. He couldn't believe he just did that. He confessed one of his most prized secrets to someone no other than _Casey. _But on the bright side, April will get the better future that she deserves, so as long as she's happy he's happy. Her happiness is all that matters to him.

"Hey Don!" Casey shouted interrupting his thoughts, Don turned around unwillingly but none the less. "What?" He asked,

Casey was silent for a moment choosing his words carefully but very slowly and for the first time Casey spoke clearly and understanding.

"You love her more than I do."

Without looking back Don said, "I know."

* * *

Reviews, please:)


End file.
